


You may call it an accident…

by Jane0Doe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: All the Bats are Present but only Talia Dick and Bruce are really mentioned or do anything, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Hypocrite, Character Death, Good Mom Talia Al Ghul, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason is there in Spirit, Talia tares Bruce a new one, the Batarang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: …but I will call it what it is.Filicide.
Relationships: But It Is Only Hinted At, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 33
Kudos: 267





	You may call it an accident…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/gifts).



> Hope you like it  
> :)

It had taken months of dedicated planning and tracking to get here. Months of following the demon’s daughter only to lose her at the last moment. But finally, _finally_ they had found her. Her _and_ the boy. 

His little brother.

Bruce’s son.

The fight had started civil but like with most things involving the viper that was Talia al Ghul it quickly descended into madness and confusion. 

Talia’s remarks were cutting and barbed, tearing apart every one of Bruce’s weak points and leading him on a goose chase as she distracted him from the whole point of this mission. 

Dick had never liked her and watching her toy with his father just made him despise her more.

Growing tired of their fighting, and seeing that his siblings were quickly reaching the end of their own tempers, he finally chose to step in.

“Enough! B stop letting her get to you, and you Talia-“

“Tread carefully Richard”

”-Damian deserves a chance to know his father! And Bruce deserves to know his son! You had no right to keep him from us!”

“ **I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!** ” screeched Talia in a display that shocked them all at her loss of control.

“What right have you to demand that I should let a man that has already killed one of his sons anywhere near my own. Say what you will about me Richard, but I have never struck down one whom I called my own.”

For a blessed second, he felt only confusion, but then came the rage as he realised just what exactly she was implying.

“How dare you! How dare you mention Jason in such a way. You have no right! No right at all! How dare you lay the blame of his passing at Bruce’s feet. The only ones to blame are Joker and himself. Jason chose to be Robin and he chose to be reckless and disobey orders. Joker was the one that killed him, and Jason was the only one responsible for his own capture.”

The look of sheer loathing she directed his way made him want to shy away, but he stood tall despite the guilt he started to feel over speaking of Jason that way when she looked at him. It was true. _It Was. ~~It Wasn't~~_. It didn’t matter how distasteful his statement may seem. Jason had no one to blame but himself. 

“You disgust me Richard, blaming a child for their death. And to think I once thought better of you than this. It really is no wonder that he never wished to reach out to you.

But no, you have me mistaken. I am well aware that Joker was the one to land the killing blow on Jason when he was still Robin. What I am talking about is a several years ago when your brother came back to life and your father chose to put him down in order to save the Joker of all people!

You don’t kill unless it’s family. Do you Bruce.”

The lack of Beloved did not go unmissed, but Dick and the others were too shocked to care. Jason, the second robin was- had been alive and Bruce hadn’t told any of them. He-

He’d- Oh God Bruce had-

“No… he- I- he wouldn’t…”

“But he did.”

Dick hadn’t even realised he’d spoken aloud, to busy staring at Cassandra who was looking at Bruce with a shattered expression of horror and disbelief.

It was true.

“Armed with this knowledge why on earth would I allow a man willing to commit filicide near my son. A son he shared blood with no less. A child that reminds me more and more each day of the brilliant man I saw Jason becoming!”

“ **HE WAS A MURDERER!** ” roared Bruce, finally unable to take it anymore and damning himself in the process.

Dick flinched away as if burned, but neither Talia nor Bruce cared, too fixated on the other.

“They were monsters! It isn’t murder if all you’re doing is putting down the depraved filth that rape and Torture and laugh at the suffering of innocents. It was an act of public service you were unwilling to do Bruce and you killed him for it so what does that make you. What Jason did wasn’t murder, but what you did? How do you even live with your own hypocrisy?”

Guilt flashed across Bruce’s face, but not enough. Not enough for someone who felt truly sorry, considering the heinous crime he had just admitted to committing.

“I didn’t mean-”

“You slit his throat with a Batarang and left him to bleed out in a collapsing building as you saved the Joker! You know Jason once told me that on his worst days he believed that you loved the joker more than you loved any of your protégés, even Richard. I couldn’t see it, or maybe I didn’t let myself see it. Not until that night. Not until you made it obvious to everyone who your real priority was.”

“You were there.” Said Bruce as if he were having an epiphany. “if you were there then you’re just as culpable as me for-”

“Don’t you dare try to shift your Blame onto me! I was in the Arabic peninsula; I know what happened because when I failed to hear from Jason, I sent one of my people to investigate. They extricated him from beneath the rubble where you left him to rot and burned the body under my instructions as I knew that was what he would have wanted.   
Jason had a camera hidden within his mask lenses and he filmed everything. Every moment of your confrontation. Everything you said, everything you did! All of it caught on camera!"

"I will no longer allow you to hide from your sins Bruce! That boy loved you and you murdered him for it!”

Silence reigned for a moment before Talia turned and left, her son following after her.

None save Bruce tried to stop her and Dick made sure to put an end to that with a hard look and a firm hand on his shoulder.

Bruce looked at him with betrayal in his eyes, but he didn’t care. B had no right to look that way. Not after what he had done. Not after what he had hidden.

Talia was right.

Damian was better off without them and as _far_ away from Bruce as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of focusing on all my other crap.  
> I hope you all like it  
> if not you can suck it  
> :)


End file.
